New Beginnings
by Dark Knight5
Summary: A/U version on how it all came to be


****

Don't ever say never to anything for there might come a day I own Marvel but its not right know

THE X-MEN

A NEW BEGAINING

PROLOGE

"I have been waiting for you old friend." Says a man in a black suit, " you must be getting old and worn out."

" No I was stuck in traffic on 32nd street." Said the man. As he sat down the man with the white hair said, " I would say that every day this city gets more people than it needs and here you are trying to make more room for people you want to bring here. Really Charles in a town like this why would you want to train a group of mutants here. You surprise me. And what is this deal that you have for me old friend?"

"Well I have a proposal for you Erick would you like to help train these mutants with me and help form a better world for every one in the world. Or will you be against me in this desperate struggle and try to destroy this vision of peace I have for the human race." Said the man named Charles Xavier.

" And here I thought that we were going to have to do some thing hard. Why did you ask here Charles if you now what my answer all ready is? Of coarse I will old friend. So are you going to order something to drink with me and celebrate or do I drink alone?"

"No all have a martini. Here is to a bright future."

And so it began form that moment on the search for mutants to join the team. Also in the background a force was rising to oppose the team of friends in their search for human-mutant peace. His name was Roland Crater a mutant bent on human destruction and mutant domination. He has been in the shadows for years making his plans for the evil deed. 

And so are story begins!

****

Chapter 1 

The gathering of students

As a the young woman walked to her house she turned to see a man in jeans and a shirt staring at her in a freighting way. She turned to run only to be picked off the ground by the ground its shelf. The sidewalk was in the shape of a hand and was holding her in its grip. As she screamed for help a strange thing happened her hands began to glow with a red haze. Then blasts of pure energy shot out of them and blew the hand to pieces. The man backed off as her cries for help were answered by the police. They were staring as the girl was blast at a man who was using the ground to block it and then he disappeared. And the cops did not now what to do so they aimed there guns at the young woman telling her to freeze. And then they fell to the ground stunned by an unknown force. And a man walked towered her and she just froze in the spot she was in. "I know what you are thinking. You think that I am here to hurt you like that other man did, but I am here for a different reason. I have a school dedicated to helping young people like yourself. And I would like you to be a student at my academy. Of course we will have to talk about it first." 

"Get away form me you have know idea what I am. And go away." Said an upset teenage girl.

" Ok if you need me contact me. Here is my number just call and I will come" 

"I don't know if I will call you but I will give it good thought."

In a town not far form the one Xavier had just was in now another man was searching for a girl also. He was searching for the same reason as Xavier and was about to make contact with the poor girl when a massive machine landed right in front of the man and preceded to blow up the young girls small home. The man now know to be Magneto a master of magnetism hovered in the air and preceded to rip the machine piece by piece and then made the poor thing no bigger that a toy car. Than he search the ruble for signs of life. It seemed all was lost until a car pulled into the driveway and just stopped all they saw was a man digging through the ruble. He got out and asked what had happened to his house. Magnas said that a robot had blown the house up. The man than did something that Magnas had not expected he called his daughter out of the car and started to yell at her for the mess that she had caused and was about to hit her when Magnas stopped him. " You should stay out of other peoples business stranger unless you are a freak lover."

" I don't think that your daughter is a freak I would say she is gifted. And one day could change the future. And actually I was coming here to talk to you about your daughter."

" What do you want me for are you another person form the government again?"

"I will assure you that I am not here form the FBI. I came here to give you a offer to join a school a friend of mine have for special people like your self?"

"And I say she can't go. I don't plan on paying a school to punish my daughter I can do that for free."

" Sir, you miss understand the school is free and is there to help your daughter to coup with her powers. Not to punish her for being different."

" She can't go and that final."

" It is not your chose to make it is your daughters. Now if you are going to any ruder I will like to talk to your daughter alone."

" Tuff she is not going and that's it good bye sir."

"Dad I want to go it sounds fun and they might come back when they realize that I am still here. They will come back and hurt you and it might be in good interest that I go to this school. And it will keep me out of your hair for awhile." 

"Jasmine if you do one thing that I will have to pay for you will regret it girl."

"Sir if you are done now good bye Jasmine grab my hand and hang on." Said Magneto. Then the man flew to the sky leaving Josh staring in amazement.

They landed in Jacksonville and waited for Xavier. "If you don't mind my asking but what are your powers?" asked Eric.

"Well I absorb other peoples thoughts and abilities through touching them." Stated the young woman.

" That has to be horrible. We will try to help you in all are power. My power is the control of magnetism. And my name is Eric. And yours is Jasmine right."

" Ya, it is. And thanks my Dad was really going to hurt me. So where is this school."

" Well young lady the school is in Salem, New York." Said a man behind them. " And my name is Charles."

" I see you she is not with you. What went wrong?" Said Eric.

" She was frightened. So Jasmine I hope you enjoy your stay."

" Professor I think I am going to have the time of my life."

****

Chapter 2

The Mansion

As the blackbird landed in the cliffhanger of the mansion, two other students named Jean and Scott greeted them. " Jasmine this is Scott and this is Jean they are our first students here at my school. Come you must be tried I will show you to your room." Said Xavier.

As they walk the dim halls of the mansion Jasmine had a feeling that she was be watched by an unknown source. Sure the professor was there but there was something else, however she just brushed it off. They reached a spilt in the hall he pointed her to the path to the left and told her that her room was the second on the right and said goodnight.

In the morning it was storming with the fury of a hurricane. And Jasmine decided to explore the mansion. She went down for breakfest frist and found that nobody was home. She thought that this was perfect until she found a note saying that she should not wander around the house. Scott came though the door with his arm around Jean. "hi, so yourup do you want us to show you the house. 


End file.
